Oranges  Russian version
by 7troublesome
Summary: Наруто распахнул дверь своей крошечной квартиры только с тем, чтобы его обоняние поразил очень знакомый запах. Сайд фик к  Одной крови , глава 14, посвященный любви детектива Узумаки к рыжеволосым, Наруто/Гаара.


Название: **Oranges****(Апельсины)**

Автор (Переводчик): **Prism0467**, (**7troublesome)**

*Бета: Vinceres

Персонажи (Пейринг): Наруто У./ Гаара С. (кто же еще?)

Рейтинг: NC- 17, PWP

Жанр: романс/юмор

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен

**Разрешение****на****перевод****и****публикацию**: официально получено у автора! УРА!

Ссылка на оригинал: **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)**4428680

Предупреждение: яой, ругательства.

Дисклеймер автора: у Саске.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато****принадлежит****перевод****на****русский****-****полностью.****Все****ручки**** – ****прочь!**

**Саммари**: Наруто распахнул дверь своей крошечной квартиры только с тем, чтобы его обоняние поразил **очень** знакомый запах. Сайд фик к «Одной крови», глава 14, посвященный любви детектива Узумаки к рыжеволосым, Наруто/Гаара.

**Апельсины**

Наруто распахнул дверь своей крошечной квартиры только с тем, чтобы его обоняние поразил **очень** знакомый запах.

**Апельсины**.

Наруто с треском захлопнул за собой дверь. Его пульс участился, а его синие джинсы внезапно стали невыносимо тесными, его типичный эффект собаки Павлова на данный запах.

Наруто почти уже не мог носить оранжевое, не говоря уже о том, чтобы есть фрукты с этим названием. Запах автоматически, до ошеломляющих пропорций, заполнял его разум страстными сценами с его любовником. Обычно Узумаки приходилось придумывать какую-нибудь абсурдную причину для того, чтобы прекратить свои занятия, какими бы они ни были, и остановиться где-нибудь в уединенном месте, причем как можно быстрее. Пытаться объяснить внешне абсолютно явную и совершенно заметную, подрагивающую в штанах эрекцию в публичном месте, скажем прямо, было не из простых.

Черт бы побрал Наруто и его любовь к апельсинам! Именно она спровоцировала его на то, чтобы купить смазку с этим запахом, что теперь становилась его гибелью.

К счастью для Наруто, большинство людей предпочитало лимоны.

Не говоря ни слова, Наруто сбросил куртку, прямо там, где стоял. Сдернул свою оранжевую футболку через голову, отбрасывая ее в сторону, и направился к источнику запаха. К тому времени, когда он его обнаружил, пряжка его ремня была расстегнута, а замок ширинки опущен.

Парень вошел в тускло освещенную спальню, и его взгляду предстало самое эротичное зрелище в мире. Бледнокожий, с обжигающего цвета волосами парень, Гаара, его роскошный любовник, восседал обнаженным на коленях на их постели и ласкал себя пальцами. Гаара был развернут лицом к стене, поэтому Наруто не мог видеть его лица. Узумаки молча наблюдал, как четыре пальца правой руки Гаары, обильно смазанных смазкой, исчезают в его заднице. **Заебись**, подумал про себя Наруто, хмуря брови и облизывая губы при мысли о том, как его член толкнется в это тугое, скользкое пространство.

Сквозь звук тяжелого дыхания Узумаки, Гаара смог услышать, как падают на пол джинсы Наруто. Он не стал поворачиваться навстречу любовнику, а просто ждал.

За его спиной стоял греческий бог, Адонис: высокий, худой, но при этом мускулистый, с волосами цвета блонд, с голубыми глазами, обнаженный и с болезненно налитым членом. **Его** греческий бог.

**Его** Наруто.

Наруто мог лицезреть Гаару в его обнаженной, притягательной красоте на их постели, смазанного и готового к тому, чтобы им овладели. И, **черт****возьми**, он мог ощущать запах апельсинов.

Это было слишком. Член Наруто был так тверд, что парню подумалось, что его эрекция может прорвать кожу.

- Ты готов к моему приходу, Гаара? – спросил блондин, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Он нуждался в том, чтобы Гаара был готов, он почти не мог дождаться, чтобы прикоснуться к любовнику.

**Готов** ли я? - подумал про себя Гаара и развернулся лицом к своему любовнику впервые за то время, как тот вернулся домой.

Сладострастные глаза цвета морской волны встретились с такими же полными страсти голубыми. Мощь этой страсти была подобна горной лавине. Видеть взаимный голод в глазах друг друга – это всегда было ошеломляющим для них обоих.

**Сделай****же****что-нибудь**, - умолял Гаара про себя. - **Я****так****сильно****в****тебе****нуждаюсь**.

Словно в ответ на мольбу Наруто зашагал к постели, не отрывая взгляда от своего приза и сдерживаясь, чтобы не позволить своим основным инстинктам взять вверх. Узумаки любил Гаару до крайности, и ему хотелось лелеять того своими поступками, но Наруто тяжело было так поступать, поскольку Гаара был слишком сексуален. Иногда – фактически, большую часть времени, Наруто едва мог удержаться от того, чтобы не прижать Гаару к ближайшей плоской поверхности и не вонзиться в него без подготовки, так, как тело парня требовало поступить здесь и сейчас. Прекрасное лицо Гаары, его соблазнительное тело, его голос, его запах – все, чем был Гаара – сводило Наруто с ума. Он нуждался в Гааре и никогда не мог им насытиться.

Блондин забрался на постель и сел перед любовником на колени. Их тела разделяли какие-то дюймы, не давая касаться друг друга. Выдержка Наруто была сверхъестественной.

Гаара быстро сократил расстояние между ними. Он обвил руками шею Наруто и склонился к нему, чтобы попробовать на вкус его рот, облизывая нижнюю губу парня. **Ками**, он обожал вкус Наруто, тот был опьяняющим.

Наруто среагировал молниеносно: обнял бледное податливое тело Гаары, прижал к себе и углубил поцелуй. Языки танцевали свой танец, зубы сталкивались. Дыхание обоих парней стало рваным. Члены терлись друг о друга.

Наруто застонал. Он разорвал почти сумасшедший поцелуй, оставляя мокрые отпечатки открытым ртом от шеи, вниз по телу любовника до тех пор, пока не встретился с твердым, подрагивающим членом Гаары. Руки любовника теперь лежали в светлых волосах Наруто. Парень посмотрел на Гаару, который глядел на него умоляющим, похотливым взглядом.

- Откинься на спину, крошка, я хочу облизать тебя.

Гаара всхлипнул, его член дернулся вверх-вниз, а его колени ослабли. Страстного сексуального голоса Наруто было почти достаточно, чтобы заставить Гаару кончить.

Наруто поддержал любовника за спину, чтобы тот опрокинулся спиной на постель. Тогда блондин занял свое законное место между ногами парня, раздвигая их для лучшего доступа. Запах апельсинов снова ударил его в полную силу. Наруто сопротивлялся тому безумию, которое было готово захватить его целиком, и склонился, чтобы взять член Гаары в рот.

Гаара глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза, пока Наруто баловал его.

Пока Наруто истязал Гаару своим языком, парень потянулся за смазкой, которую небрежно бросил на край кровати. Бутылочка была скользкой после того, как ей пользовался Гаара. Наруто быстро покрыл свои ладони и член смазкой. Запах апельсинов и возбуждения Гаары сливался со звуками ох-такого-сексуального мяуканья парня и с трудом протискивался в мозг Наруто. Ему надо было оказаться внутри любовника **немедленно**.

Глаза Гаары широко распахнулись, когда внутрь него проникли два пальца, окутанных толстым слоем смазки. Парень сжался вокруг проникновения. Он знал, что оргазм неминуем.

Три-два-один…

- Ааааааа!

Наруто обнаружил его простату и теперь нещадно терся об нее. Он заглотил член Гаары поглубже в горло и стал с силой сосать.

- НАРУТО! – Гаара дернулся в рот любовника, пока изливал свое семя.

Когда они были вместе, это всегда было на пределе. Гаара обожал, как его ласкает Наруто. И оргазм Гаары был не просто сексуального плана, он был един как в плане разума, так и в плане тела, и показывал его доверие и неизменную любовь к Узумаки.

Наруто никогда не стеснялся доставлять Гааре удовольствие. Он обожал вкус любовника, его запах, его кожу на ощупь – больше, чем что-либо в жизни. Блондин не думал, что сможет прожить без этого хоть день. Он нуждался в Гааре также, как сам Гаара нуждался в своем следующем вздохе.

Когда бы они ни занимались любовью, Наруто был тих, сосредоточен и амбициозен. Это было его священной обязанностью – показать Гааре, как глубоко Наруто его ценит, и парень воспринимал эту задачу серьезно.

Наруто высосал любовника досуха и все проглотил. Это была его первая доза Гаары с раннего утра, и ему хотелось еще. Парень поднял голову, выпуская увядший член любовника изо рта и легко целуя его в дополнение. Затем он убрал пальцы. Парень посмотрел вверх, чтобы увидеть раскрасневшегося, задыхающегося Гаару, который глядел ему в лицо.

С ожиданием.

С готовностью.

Наруто не мог больше этого вынести.

Он поднял дрожащие ноги Гаары и обернул их вокруг своей талии. Возвращаясь в исходное положение, он обхватил ладонью свой позабытый член и направил его в скользкое отверстие любовника, входя до упора одним долгим толком.

- Черт!

- Блядь!

- Гаара, - прорычал Наруто, - мне осталось всего три добрых толчка, прежде чем я сдетонирую.

Наруто пытался не двигаться, но Гаара выгнулся дугой. Парень был плотно заполнен до краев, и ему нравилось это ощущение. Оно было восхитительным.

- Всего два, если ты не перестанешь двигаться.

Член Наруто дернулся в тугом тепле.

- Ты всегда так говоришь.

Наруто медленно вышел, так, как Гааре нравилось, и тот мысленно приготовился к тому, что, как он был уверен, его ожидало.

- Мы оба знаем, что у тебя по-прежнему будет стоять, когда ты кончишь.

- Мммм, к счастью для тебя.

Наруто с силой толкнулся назад, и они оба вскрикнули. Блондин схватил бедра любовника железной хваткой и начал толкаться в него в полную силу. Время сдерживаться прошло. Гаара всегда заставлял Наруто так делать. Они оба так поступали друг с другом.

И были оба правы. Животный рык Наруто длился одиннадцать секунд – четыре секунды толчков, а за ними последовал сильнейший семи секундный оргазм. Когда он завершился, член блондина по-прежнему стоял, как каменный, хотя было чудом само по себе, что парень все еще был в сознании.

- **Ааа**, сделай это, снова, Наруто! Не останавливайся…

Гаара продолжал ерзать на этом горячем, твердом члене.

- Черт, Гаара, ты ненасытный.

Гаара улыбнулся: «Да, по тебе».

Наруто склонился, чтобы поцеловать парня, который обвил его руками и углубил поцелуй.

- Мне надо еще, Наруто. Я ждал этого целый день… ждал тебя. Дай мне это, Наруто… **умоляю**.

Блондин снова зарычал и вышел из тела любовника. Его сперма вытекала из покрасневшего входа Гаары на постель. Наруто передвинул ноги парня таким образом, чтобы они свисали с его плеч. Гаара захлебывался слюной в предвкушении.

Толчок изо всей силы!

- АААААААААААА!

Наруто с силой толкнулся внутрь парня, и в этом новом положении, проникал еще глубже, вырывая вскрики из своего красно-волосого любовника. Спровоцированные мольбами Гаары, резкие толчки Наруто стали безжалостными. Позвоночник парня прогнулся дугой так, что вот-вот грозил сломаться.

Кровать громко протестовала, пока ее многократно вталкивали в стену. И через минуту у Гаары снова встал.

- Этого… ммммм… тебе надо? – выдохнул Наруто между грубыми толчками. – Ты этого ждал… мммм… целый день, Гаара?

- ДА! – бесстыдно взвыл Гаара в ответ, вонзая ногти в простыни и мотая головой из стороны в сторону. **Ками**, как же это было **хорошо**.

- **Бля**, Наруто! Мне нужно **глубже**!

- Черт, Гаара, - тяжело выдохнул Наруто, - ты нарываешься на неприятности.

Блондин изменил угол своих толчков.

- Поласкай себя ради меня, милый.

Когда Наруто поразил простату парня, рука Гаары метнулась к члену и начала ласкать его в темпе яростных толчков блондина. Оба парня знали, что это долго не продлится. Наруто был сильным любовником с практически нечеловеческим количеством выносливости. Это означало, что Гаара будет кончать быстро – **и** так часто, как ему хочется.

Три-два-один…

- Бляяяяяяяяя!

На этот раз оргазм Гаары был еще более интенсивным. Некоторая часть его спермы угодила в прямо его собственный рот. Наруто наблюдал за этим зрелищем в благоговейном трепете, и если только это было возможно, его член стал еще тверже.

Наруто замедлил свои толчки, чтобы позволить дрожащим ногам любовника упасть со своих плеч. Он наклонился вперед, чтобы украсть у Гаары поцелуй, приправленный спермой, наслаждаясь его вкусом.

- Ничего не видел сексуальнее, - начал говорить Наруто, притягивая потного Гаару в сидячее положение, все еще находясь в его теле, - чем зрелище того, так ты дрочишь, пока я трахаю тебя.

Наруто упал спиной на постель и снова взялся за бедра любовника.

- Разве что кроме зрелища, как ты трахаешь себя собственной рукой.

Взгляд Гаары сомкнулся с взглядом Наруто.

- Двигайся со мной, малыш.

Слегка обессиленному Гааре удалось приподнять себя над членом Наруто и, пока он позволял себе насадиться на член любовника, Наруто толкнулся вверх так сильно, как только мог. И таким образом, снова началась их медленная, грубая атака на простату Гаары.

- МММММММХ!

- Гаара, ты меня с ума сводишь!

- МММММММХ!

- Не думаю, что я когда-либо…

- МММММММХ!

- Насыщусь тобой!

- МММММММХ!

- Я так тебя люблю, Наруто!

- МММММММХ!

- Ааааа, я кончаю для тебя снова!

- МММММММХ!

- Со мной, малыш! Вместе!

- МММММММХ!

Гаара снова потянулся к своему члену, но Наруто шлепком отбросил его руку прочь, беря член вместо этого в свою ладонь и используя свою собственную смазку, чтобы облегчить резкие движения.

- Бери, Гаара. **Владей** им, малыш!

Гаара подправил свое положение, используя свои сильные мышцы таза, чтобы насаживать себя на член любовника в беспощадном неистовстве, которое заставило глаза Наруто закатиться и вызвало слезы в зеленых глазах Гаары.

Время наступило.

- **Сейчас**, Гаара!

- ДА!

Оба парня издали продолжительный стон. Титанический оргазм Гаары вылился в ладонь Наруто, в то время как Наруто заполнил любовника еще одной восхитительной порцией теплого семени.

Гаара рухнул спиной на постель, прочь от Наруто, который выскользнул из него с хлюпающим звуком. Блондин склонился на дрожащих руках над распростертым и обессиленным телом Гаары.

Они уставились один на другого, их тяжелое дыхание смешалось перед тем, как Наруто наклонился и нежно покрыл лицо парня поцелуями, попутно слизывая соленые дорожки слез. Затем Наруто также упал на спину рядом с любовником. Тот потянулся за ладонью парня, и, найдя ее, переплел пальцы и положил ладонь между их потных, липких, задыхающихся тел.

- Я люблю тебя, Гаара.

Гаара повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на любовника, который, тяжело дыша, лежал с закрытыми глазами. Парень знал, что Наруто вскоре заснет, это можно было описать, как «сон по-походному», перед тем, как проснуться слишком рано, чтобы заняться сексом еще раз.

Гаара просто не мог дождаться. Он подсел на секс с Наруто, как на наркотик, и знал об этом. Это была целиком вина Наруто за то, что его так разбаловал.

Они переживали это ежедневно, но такое им никогда не надоедало. Ни один из них не мог насытиться. И секс всегда был пылким, всегда по-животному страстным для обоих. Гаара ложился в кровать рядом с Наруто каждую ночь и просыпался с ним каждое утро, но всегда обнаруживал нечто такое, что завораживало его в Наруто снова и снова.

Он знал, что не был самым приятным человеком, с которым можно было иметь дело. В результате глубоко дисфункционального воспитания, которое стало причиной замкнутости Гаары, у него появился синдром внезапных приступов контроля, не говоря уже об отсутствии половой идентификации. Короче говоря, он был крепким орешком, но, каким-то образом, Наруто сумел его разгрызть. То, что Наруто увидел в Гааре нечто такое, что стоило всех его усилий, было само по себе редким феноменом, и только за него одного Гаара был глубоко благодарен любовнику. Теперь, когда у него был его Наруто, Гаара не мог себе вообразить своей жизни без него.

Пока он лежал там, он припомнил себе момент этого вечера, когда прекрасный, обнаженный и возбужденный Наруто задал ему вопрос.

**Ты****готов****к****моему****приходу,****Гаара**? Таков был вопрос.

**Готов****ли****я**? Снова спросил себя Гаара в ответ.

Пока его захватывала темнота, всего одна мысль плавала в его разуме: нет. **Никогда**.

-конец-


End file.
